It appears self-evident that most persons enjoy and appreciate a massage, yet it is a curious fact that very few individuals seek out massage. Despite the sense of relaxation and well-being provided by a good massage, and the relief of tension it provides, the use of massage as an approach to personal health has not become commonplace in western culture. This is probably due in large measure to the societal taboo against interpersonal touching, except in very structured and special situations. For example, a massage is considered to be appropriate in the context of a health club or an athletic locker room, but not in an business office setting or a shopping mall.
The general concept of a massage is that it requires the recipient to disrobe either partially or fully, and to recline completely on a massage table. The massage is usually provided through the use of lubricating oil applied to the skin. The sensual nature of this experience, together with the intimate overtones inferred by many people, determine that massage can be received only in a massage studio or the like. For most individuals, the time involved in going to a massage studio, together with the cost of the massage itself, prohibits receiving a massage. Thus, paradoxically, the basic features of a traditional massage mitigate against the everyday use of massage for stress relief, well-being, and relaxation.
Clearly there is an unmet need for stress relief and relaxation in the lives of a great number of individuals, and thus a need for massage delivered to people in a form that is convenient, inexpensive, non-threatening, and readily available. However, the prior art reveals no means for delivering massage services in a form suitable for mass marketing.